


Pictures

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The walls of her office are covered in photos</i>. 100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

The walls of her office are covered in photos, both formal and candid but she has two favourites. The first is a photo of Danny holding their baby daughter the day after she was born, the tufts of red hair on her head matching his own. The second is of Toby, cradling a coffee cup in his hands, his expression half scowling and half happy, the Lincoln Memorial behind him. Both pictures hold sentimental value for different reasons but she loves them both and the people depicted in them. The pictures hang for all to see but few to understand.


End file.
